Losing Sunshine
by FAP
Summary: Fulfilling a dying wish isn't the top thing on Sakura's to-do list for today. Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Don't be brutal, I'm new to writing here ^^. Even though I've read over thousands of fanfiction stories I didn't feel like making an account, well I finally decided to! Well enjoy my story guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Loosing Sunshine:.<strong>

**By: Misuto-sama**

* * *

><p>My eyes brimmed with tears, the emerald in my eyes shining with sorrow. My covered feet pounding on the concrete as I ran. Flashing blue and red lights blurred my vision as I tried to get through.<p>

"Ma'am you can't go through, it's dangerous"

"SHUT-UP!"I screamed at him, "My HUSBAND is in there! The hell I can care less if its dangerous! Instead of standing here trying to stop his WIFE, call the medical ninja's! Hell! I'm a fucking medical nija my self! I'm the head med ninja, so you get get the hell out of my way!"

Rain poured down, soaking my t-shirt and it slowed my pace. My cherry blossomed colored hair whipped around my head as I pushed through more crowds of shinobi. But when I finally reached him, my heart stopped. My emerald eyes flashing with pain and sorrow, as I saw the blood soaked man I called my husband.

His raven hair matted with the dirt that was on the ground, his pale skin scarred forever now with blood and dirt, his onyx eyes were paler then ever.

My pink hair stopped, settling down on my shoulders as I stopped to kneel down to him. I whimpered as my hands shakily moved towards his head, his silky hair touched my finger pads and it sent a jolt through my system. My shins started to scrape against the concrete street but I didn't care. My sight was focused on something much more important, someone who was now bleeding in my hands; his life slipping away.

"NO!" I screamed in agony, as his skin once so warm; pricked my skin in contrast with its coolness. I cried harder and harder, my shoulder's shook tremendously with each sob.

I almost died right there when I saw a flash of light through the eyes I once thought were dead.

"Saku-ra?" He rasped out, his pale chapped lips moving with my name.

"Shush now Sasuke-kun; its ok now" I cried as I took his head and cradled it between my arms and chest. "Don't say anything else, just rest and in a few minutes you'll come home with me OK?" I said the whimper still in my throat.

He seemed to ignore my plea as he spoke once again; "Can you sing me a song? You know the one I like?"

I looked down into his eyes, as I sung: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" I choked on my words as I saw his eyes close.

"You make me happy, when skies are gray." He seemed to relax into my arms. But at this point my arms were trembling shaking him, trying to keep him awake.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you" A smile taking place on his lips, as he once more stilled, my shoulders shook harder.

"So p-plea-s-se do-n-n't t-ta-tak-ke my sun-sh-ine a-wa-way." The last word tumbled out my mouth with a shriek as I saw the man's soul fade away. I blacked out once screams of terror were ripped from my mouth as I saw my husband, my dear sunshine, fade away into the skies of gray; doing so with a smile. The heavens ignored my plea of not taking him, my sunshine away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you all enjoy the story! I know it was sad in all but I have a second chapter already forming well something unusual happens! If I get five + I'll be inspired to post up the second chapter! (Well cause ya know I'm kinda new and unsure about my story, even though my elective teach said it was great, well can care less, I want you all to tell me if its alright, or even great XD) Also I have a sequel to this story; so the second chapter is like an AU if you want another ending cause I have like two different different plots to this story. SO one is like this whole blown out story; with a lot of chapters.(probably not.. XD) And another is a sequel that has a whole different ending and stuff. I hope that wasn't confusing...and if it was just pm me or review!<br>**

**Ja-ne! **

**Mist- sama!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey heres the long awaited chapter for Loosing Sunshine.. I might be MIA for this one or any stories depending how fast i finish typing up my lab report... this sucks... well any ways hope ya enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV:<p>

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Who's there? Who's there? Who's there?

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Why does it sound so familliar? Is that susposed to be my name?

"SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Why does the voice sound so familliar; why does it feel like I know this person?

"SASUKE-KUN! Please don't leave me!"

Who's this person? Am I supposed to know them?

"Please don't leave me! Not again!"

What does this female mean 'not again?' I never left a person before... or did I? How am I supposed to know this person, if I can't see them!

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

_*gasp* _Those words... why do they hurt my, my heart?

This, this feeling, what is this? Who am I? What am I doing? Why do I feel so warm, why do I feel like a feather?

"NO! Let go of me; I want to hug him longer!"

The feeling; the feeling is stopping- it's leaving! No! It can't leave me; not when I feel so alone.

"Sakura-sama; I have to clean him up, you need to sign these papers"

Sakura? This person; is she the warmth? Do I know this person? Am I supposed to know this person?

"Let me stay longer; I need to hold him longer"

Why does she want me? Am I even wanted? Who wants me in this world? Who would want me; a person so weak- a person who can't even generate his own warmth? Let go of me- let go of me Sakura... Who are you to- to me?

"Hai; lady _Uchiha _"

Uchiha? Isn't that my name? Isn't that my last name. Who is this person? Is she my sibling?

The warmth it's leaving... I can't let my sister leave me! If she's my warmth then I can't let her go. I can't let her go like I did the last time. I won't give up! I must wake up, I must see!

These white walls, where am I? And is that my body?(1)

* * *

><p>As I open my eyes to these white walls; I- I see these strange people around me, they need to get away from me. Who's that person? And why is she holding me? Was- <em>is<em>- she my warmth; my light? Sister; why are you crying?

Then I see something; something thats on her left hand; something that matches with mine. Is it a ring?

A wedding ring?

Then if she isn't my sister; is she perhaps my wife? What's her name?

Think Sasuke! Think Sasuke, if she was my warmth, then whats her name. My eyes driffted to her form; she had doe green eyes the color of Emerald. Light pink hair the color of Sakura blossoms, and she looked Kami-sama sent.

Was she an angel? Is she my darling angel wife?

What must I call this blossom; my angel? My eyes wondered down to her hair... That's it! I must call her Sakura, my darling Sakura.

How will I get to touch her again if she can't see me?

*shirrrrppp- woooosh*

Wait where am I going? Why can't I stay with her? Why can't I stay with my darling Cherry-Blossom? Kuso! Someone tell me!(2)

* * *

><p>Where the hell am I? This is annoying, first I wake up from not knowing what happened to me. Then I'm stuck here; some pink covered place, where it looks like a group of fucking care bears to a major crap on! That's not even the worst part! I now feel so cold, so dead, am I supposed to be here? Am I supposed to be here?<p>

_No young Uchiha, you are not supposed to be here._

Nani? Where is 'here'; I responded to the voice.

_You my young boy; are in the between._

The hell is a 'between'?

_Where confused spirits come; spirits who don't know what to do._

What do you mean?

_Take you for instance. You where taken down in a mission. You left behind a wife and great friends; but you also leave behind terrible memories that your soul wishes to leave behind in the darkness of hell. Thus leaving your whole being confused on what to do; do you stay with your wife and friends and or do you leave behind them; and have your burden taken from you?_

I would stay with them of course; but let me ask, would you return my memories? All of them?

_Yes young Uchiha; I will do you just that._

I waited for it; I waited to bathe in my memories. But what if the memories where horrible, what if I don't want them any more? As I opened my mind (3) to speak, I felt a slight tap on my forehead and that's when all hell broke loose. Memories of my family, the massacre, team taka, and the time I returned. Then something big hit me; the most important day; or should I say memory. The day I married Sakura... Wait! Sakura?

Was she my warmth when I was still down? Was she my warmth as I was in the hospital room? Was she? Her smile, her face, and even her laugh came rushing back to me. How can I be that stupid? How can I even think of leaving her behind? She was waiting there for me! That's when I made up my mind. I was going to go back home, I was going back to my Cherry-Blossom.

_So Uchiha; have you made your choice?_

Yes; yes I have and I would like if I can go back to my angel; my blossom.

_As you wish._

And with that I felt my soul being washed away.

* * *

><p>Well? how was that? its amazing how I haven't even touched my lab; and I'm here, typing this up for you... isn't that wonderful?<p>

well let me go finish that up right now... or maybe tomorrow...

well you know the drill..REVIEW! they inspire me to write better.. and longer!

REVIEW!

ja-ne Mist-sama!

Wait I forgot something!

for sections one and two: I was soooo tempted to stop it right there and leave a cliffy.. but I didn't cause I felt bad for ya! ^^

and for three: Its like when you open up ur mouth.. but brain way!

now i can say... REVIEW!  
>ja-ne!<p>

-Mist... once again! ^^"

OMFG! I JUST NOTICED THAT THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! SEE i KNEW I COULD DO IT!

WORD COUNT OVER 1,218 (CAUSE LIKE I JUST STARTED TO WRITE THIS)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is now the third chapter... did ya guys even read the alternate ending: 'eternal Light'? Its already posted up... check it out! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV:<strong>

As I continued to hold his hand, memories- unwanted memories flushed through me.

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Don't leave me! Not again!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.My eye's stung with fresh tears as I tried to hold them back. I can't think of him right now, I just can't. He's gone from my grasp... And I can never get him back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_He's gone._

.

.

.

.

._And he's not returning_.

.

.

.

_.Not now,_

.

.

.

_Not ever._

* * *

><p>As my hand released his hand; I could of sworn he gripped my hand.. But he didn't; because hes<em><strong> dead<strong>_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dead._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Sasuke-kun is **dead.**

I have to get out of here; I have to, now. But why did they have to take him away? Why did they? Just when I was happy? Why do the fates have to hate me? I did nothing wrong!

When I looked back at him, his eyes were still open, no one bothered to close them, huh?

As I walked to the bed, I looked at his face. His face was stone cold; there was no emotion.

His eye's looked back at me; staring at me. They reminded me of the warmth they once held.

.

.

.

.

"_Sakura-chan... I love you"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

NO! I have to get out of this place; I just have to...

I quickly closed his cold eye-lids; but when I retreated from his bed side... I heard a foreign noise.

BEEP

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BEEP_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BEEP_

.

.

.

.

.

Huh? Who had left him plugged up? (a/n: umm just to let you guys know.. they brought sasuke back to the hospital) He's already dead. I shuffled forward to plug out the noise, I stopped dead in my tracks...

_BEEP_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BEEP_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BEEP_

.

.

.

.

.

My head whipped towards the heart monitor to only see the lines moving... slowly...but moving.

.

.

.

.

.

As I ran towards him, I saw his flesh slightly had changed color

.

.

.

.

.

It was now a brighter color... A shade slightly darker shade then the stone color it was a few minutes ago. I felt my heart thump, as I stayed in my place... WAIT! I should be trying to save him, what the hell am I doing here?

I jammed my finger into the 'staff assistance' button as my chakara started to pump through my fingers.

"Sakura-sama! Whats wro-", she froze in her place as she looked towards the heart monitor that was attached to him. I must not be going crazy; because she saw it too. She heard it too; the faint noises of

_BEEP_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BEEP_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BEEP_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I watched her yell for the medical staff as she ran to my assistance, our chakara pumping through him, trying to bring him back to life. His body glowed green as more chakara was pumped into him.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kami-sama! Please bring back my Sasuke-kun!_

.

.

.

.

If she listened hard enough, she would've heard the faint reply of:

.

.

.

.

"_I am; child I am"_

.

.

.

.

My eye's brimmed with fresh tears when I heard the 'beeps' get louder. Then suddenly, his body arched, we then heard a deep ***gasp***. My heart stopped as I saw his eye's open. His eye's, were warm again

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They were warm.

.

.

.

.

My Sasuke-kun is back!

.

.

.

.

.

.

I shoved all of the shocked doctors out of the way, as I moved towards his face. (1) His eye's took a hold of mine; and his lips parted...

.

.

.

.

"Saku-ra-chan?"

.

.

.

.

I didn't have a chance to say anything; because the next thing I know, I was in his his arms. My shoulders shook as I took in his scent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The scent of my Sasuke-kun

.

.

.

.

.

He's alive...

.

.

.

.

.

He's alive!

"Sakura-chan... my dear angel...my dear wife...my dear Sakura-chan"; his voice rasped out.

"Sasuke-kun", I whispered. "Don't ever leave me again..."

I felt his grip tightened around me, as he placed his nose in the crook of my neck. But for the first time in my life, I felt warm tears drop on my neck. I felt his shoulder's tremble when he spoke once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Never again Sakura-chan; never again."

.

.

.

.

"I love you", we both said in union as our lips met in a passionate, but loving, kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that! <strong>

**was it great? Please give me** **feed back!**

**I'll be posting the last chapter probably when ever I get inspiration!**

**jk... I'll post it up when I finish my lab... or when I finish up some other chapters to other stories..**

**so I hope yall are happy with the ending... and not the ending/sequel that is posted up.**

**JA- NE**

**Misuto-sama**

**1: let's just say she was pumping the stomach... also, just imagine: YOu know how when you try to revive a person? and when you finally do it they like jump, or arch their backs where their head is like still on the bed,but his torso is like all up in the air? That's what Sakura is doing!  
><strong>


	4. epilouge

**Oi Minna-san! I'm back! this the last chapter to Loosing Sunshine! I'm sooo very sorry about the late update! It's just that I appreciate the reviews and alerts and stuff... its just that I would love to here from you on what you think about my story... and when I don't I feel sad...TT^TT it's like you guy's don't luv meh TT^TT! but have no fear! this last chapter/epilogue goes for the people who want to know the ending! And for the people who actually reviewed! And red the story!**

* * *

><p>Loosing Sunshine<p>

Epilogue

The POV of an Outsider

* * *

><p>"Okka-san! Tou-san! Onee-chan? I'm home!" The last title coming out in question.<p>

The sound of little feet echoed throughout the wide home. Flashes of black rung throughout the house.

"Sora-chan? We are in the living room!", a female voice exclaimed.

A young man of 8 years old appeared in the living room doorway, panting. Holding something gleaming in his hand.

The boy looked up from the floor; his dark green eye's gleaming with happiness. "Okka-chan, Tou-chan, and Miko-nee! I graduated from the academy!"

The faces in the room lightened up with the news. Green eye's swept around the room; meeting each and every happy gaze. The dark green eyes clashed with the obsidian eyes of his Onee-chan; her dark red hair up in a bun. Her forehead protector hung loosely around her neck on a black ribbon. Her ANBU tattoo on clashing with her pale complexion; she was in her house clothes, indicating that she didn't have any missions.

Sora's gaze then clashed with the gleaming Emerald's of his kaa-chan. Her pink hair flowing down her back; she too, was in her house clothes. Her forehead protector was placed high on her forehead, the red ribbon blending well with the pink locks. Her hands placed on her protruding belly.

He then redirected to the obsiden gaze of his father. His eyes held a sense of pride. His raven locks were held back by the simple black forehead protector. His stance tall and proud; and his arms were around his wife's possessively.

The boy pouted, "Itachi-nii isn't here?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Iie Sora, he should be coming back today from his ANBU mission."

Sora's eye's then met with the gaze of his 16 year old sister. "Miko-nee? Your home? Your didn't have any missions?"

Miko smirked; "iie Sora-chan. I have the week off"

Sakura smiled. "You graduated? Very good job Sora-chan"

Sora beemed. "Hai kaa-chan! I graduated at the top of my class! Tachi-sensei bumped me up to the sempai graduation's. She said it was an a-com-plesh-ment?" Sora said; the last word coming out broken.

The room chuckled. Sasuke then spoke; " She said it was an accomplishment?"

"Hai tou-chan!"

"Just like your father. Ne Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned to his wife. "Hai Kura-chan. Just like me", Sasuke said. His proud gaze directed to his son.

Sora then blushed under all of the attention. When he was about to speak; a pair of hands wrapped them self around his waist and picked him up, then settling him on the person's shoulder. Sora turned around in surprise.

"What did my foolish little brother accomplish this time?"

Sora beamed. "I graduated with all the sempai's! And I made it at the top of my class and that class too!"

Itachi chuckled. "Very good little brother."

Sakura then waddled over to her first born. "ITA-chan! Your back!"

Itachi blushed. "Hai kaa-san. How is my foolish little brother and sister doing?"

Sakura's smile widened; and brought her hands down to her stomach. "They're doing great! Even though Sasuke-kun consists of buying clothes with all of these tomatoes on them."

Sasuke and Itachi chuckeled. The two male Uchiha's embraced in a fatherly-son hug. "Did the Dobe give you a break?"

Itachi smirked. "Tou-san, you got to stop calling Naruto-sama a 'dobe'. You remember what Hinata-sama did to you?"

Sasuke shuddered at the memory. She came at him with a bat; screaming out _"Naruto-kun is NOT a dobe!"_

Sakura smiled; "That was pretty funny Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke frowned. "You try being chased by a pregnet Hyuuga, with bat."

"I don't think I would like to try that Sasuke-kun... Again"

Sasuke smirked. "I thought so. And what do you mean 'again'?

Sakura shuddered. "She came after me with a bat too. But not because I called Naruto-kun a 'dobe'," she glared at Sasuke." It was because I ate her last cinnamon roll."

The room chuckled.

"Mom," Sora started.

"Hai Sora-kun?"

"Are we going to have a picnic?"

"Sure Sora-kun. URGH!" Sakura knelled down unto the floor holding her belly.

The to male Uchiha's rushed to her side. "Okaa-san/Sakura-chan?", they both said.

"Kaa-can?", Sora faced Miko. "Miko-nee? Is Kaa-chan gonna be alright?"

Miko picked up her little brother. "Hai Sora-chan. Kaa-chan will be a-okay"

Sakura turned towards Sasuke. "I think my water just broke."

With that the five Uchihas rushed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, the young three Uchiha's sat in the waiting room. Miko and Itachi were sitting down; while they had Sora laying across they're lap.<p>

Sora opened his eyes. "Is Kaa-chan okay?"

Both of the older siblings nodded.

Right when Sora was about to close his eye's; the nurse came out of the room and said; "Sakura-sama is okay. Your mother is alright, you may come in to see your siblings."

With that; the three Uchiha's rushed into the room.

And when they got there; they saw Sasuke in a chair with a towel on his fore head holding a raven headed girl, who's light green eyes where opened. And a smiling Sakura holding a Dark red headed boy with dark green eyes.

Sora walked over to his mom. "Kaa-chan? Is that my baby brother?"

Sakura smiled, "yes it is Sora-kun"

Itachi smirked. "Now you have your own foolish little brother and sister."

Sakura smirked. " You should've seen your father. He fainted"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"You can do it Sakura-sama!" Shouted a bunch of nurses._

_Sasuke watched his wife push; until he heard an unmistakable sound of two babies crying._

_Sasuke watched in awe as two nurses held up two identical babies._

_The said nurses cleaned up the babies and wrapped them up in blankets that had the Uchiha sign printed on them. Suddenly both nurses faced Sasuke. "Congrats Uchiha-sama. You a girl and a boy!"_

_It was at that moment when Sasuke fainted._

* * *

><p>The group laughed; well Sasuke just blushed.<p>

Sora started to tug on his mother's blanket. "Kaa-chan?"

"Hai?"

Sora looked up. "What are their names?"

Sakura smiled down at her son. "For the girl; Uchiha Hana. And for the boy; Uchiha Sakumo"

The now seven Uchihas smiled.

What a happy family.

.

.

.

.

_I'm happy that I brought Sasuke back to life Tenshi-san. (1)_

.

.

.

.

_Me too, Kami-sama. Me too._

_._

.

.

._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THis story is complete!1 yeah!<strong>

**(1): tenshi in case some of you dont know: tenshi means angel.**

**goto chapter two to see what that means. Or if you guys remember...^^**

**Now i'm off to eat my cake my fiance Sasuke-chan made me!**

**ja!~~~~~~ Misuto-chan! ^^**

**The cake is sooooo fucking good!^^ good job sasuke-kun!**

**(no joke his name is Sasuke)**


End file.
